<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Johnlock: You're dangerous. by Readingfanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313853">Johnlock: You're dangerous.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics'>Readingfanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts [110]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Christmas, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s only poisonous when you eat the leaves and branches, John. And who would be so stupid as to eat mistletoe?” Sherlock asked, getting off the stool he’d used to hang the mentioned plant on the ceiling. “Besides, it’s on the ceiling. No one can reach it.” </p>
<p>Preparing for a Christmas party in the flat changes everything between John and Sherlock. <br/>------------------------------------------</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts [110]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/545386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Johnlock: You're dangerous.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ficlet was inspired by an artwork in this series. https://morgendaemmerung89.tumblr.com/post/168854845184/merry-christmas-everyone-i-made-some-christmas<br/>and the promptline 'you're dangerous' from Soprompt on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>“You’re dangerous.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s only poisonous when you eat the leaves and branches, John. And who would be so stupid as to eat mistletoe?” Sherlock asked, getting off the stool he’d used to hang the mentioned plant on the ceiling. “Besides, it’s on the ceiling. No one can reach it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t-” John stopped, looking up at the mistletoe, licking his lips. Sherlock frowned, not sure what was going on in his friend’s head. That was so interesting about John, he never was able to figure him out completely. He stepped closer, keeping his eyes on John and it was only because he was so focused that he noticed the changing complexion of his cheeks. It wasn’t much, barely the start, but it was there, a blush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John?” Sherlock asked, reaching out his hand, wanting to feel if John’s cheeks were warm. John snapped out of his thoughts, taking a step or two away from Sherlock, his emotions all over the place. Sherlock dropped his hand, feeling foolish as he felt John stare at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why- why did you even put it up in the first place?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a second for Sherlock to understand, his eyes going back to the mistletoe when John pointed at it, his gesture sharp, almost angry. There was a sudden tension in the room that made Sherlock hold his breath for a moment, doing his hardest to sound normal and casual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s part of the whole Christmas tradition, John. We have people coming over, I wanted to set the right mood.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The right mood.” John’s voice had a hard edge to it that Sherlock didn’t understand. He nodded his head, suddenly feeling like a stupid child. He’d never been the best at social interactions. John turned around, gesturing at the flat they shared. It was a messy place, but a cozy sort in Sherlock’s mind. This was their home, it didn’t need to look picture perfect so Sherlock didn’t mind the stacks of books all over the place, the lab equipment, the remnants of his latest experiment, or the half-finished Christmas tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You hate Christmas, Sherlock.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t hate it.” Sherlock stated, seeing John roll his eyes at him. “Okay, it’s not my favorite holiday of the year but I don’t hate it. I just dislike the forced cheer and happiness. I do like the focus on family and friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can hardly stand your brother, or your friends for that matter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John, what is- what is wrong?” Sherlock asked, at a total loss about the conversation. He placed his hand on John’s shoulder, hurt when John brushed it off, and went over to the Christmas tree to finish decorating it. Sherlock had never seen anyone decorate a tree so aggressively before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” John snapped, cursing loudly when one of the glass Christmas balls slipped out of his hand and onto the ground. Sherlock rushed forward, kneeling down next to John, grabbing his arm when John started picking up the pieces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful! You could cut yourself!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a child, Sherlock!” John cursed, keeping his eyes on the ground but he stopped picking up more pieces, carefully laying the ones down he’d already collected. Sherlock saw the tension in John’s body, how he was trying to control his breathing, how his eyes blinked too fast. Sherlock’s heart broke, confused, and irritated at the same time. He’d clearly done something wrong. But what? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I. What did I do wrong, John?” Sherlock whispered eventually, a plea in his voice. He couldn’t recall a single thing he’d done in the last few days that would make John this upset. Yes, there had been that incident in the lab but Sherlock really couldn’t deal with dumb people and he-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Sebastian coming?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Sherlock snapped out of his thoughts, willing his hands not to move as John looked up, his jaw clenched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sebastian. Is he coming tomorrow to the party?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Why would I invite him? We’ve been broken up for two months.” Sherlock said, his stomach turning when John huffed out a laugh, looking down at the broken Christmas ball. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s come back before.” John’s voice was soft, eyes still focused on the ground and Sherlock let out a sigh, sitting down on the ground next to John because his knees were starting to nag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t now. We’re not together anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you still talk. Don’t deny it, I’ve seen you at the cafe together.” John got up and Sherlock reached out his hand, fear suddenly taking over his body. He wasn’t leaving him, right?! Something must have shown on his face because John’s expression softened for a bit, gesturing at the remnants of the ornament. “Just going to get something to clean this up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-okay.” Sherlock exhaled, letting go of John’s arm reluctantly. Part of him was terrified of the day when John would just have enough. Enough of the weird experiments and the body parts in the fridge, enough of Sherlock’s habit to play the violin in the middle of the night. Enough of his inability to be a normal person. Just, enough. Sherlock knew John wasn’t as normal and mundane as he seemed. Being able to be friends with Sherlock for so long was proof of that but still, on nights like this, when John was upset and Sherlock didn’t know what to say or do to make it better, the fear came back up. He couldn’t imagine a life without John. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you still in love with him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sherlock looked up, blinking in confusion as he saw John sitting next to him again, the glass gone. John gave a soft smile, shaking his head as Sherlock caught up with the question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Sebastian is history. Why are we talking about him anyway?” Sherlock frowned, irritated with the whole conversation. He hadn’t told anyone but he’d found out two months ago that Sebastian had been cheating on him. He still didn’t understand why he hadn’t seen it sooner. He was able to deduce the whole life story of someone with barely a glance but he hadn’t noticed what a liar and cheat his own boyfriend had been. Maybe boyfriend was too serious a word for what he and Sebastian had been. Sherlock had never really been in love with him. It just had sort of happened. The sex had been good, they’d had fun when going out and Seb was always able to find the best drugs in town. It had seemed like a logical fit at the time. Then John had happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just this whole-” John started, gesturing at the Christmas tree. “You’re clearly still talking to each other and then you decide to do this party. The tree, the decorations, I mean, you even have mistletoe!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does all of that-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Sherlock! Everyone knows what mistletoe stands for! Maybe you were hoping some Christmas cheer, a bit of booze and that damn mistletoe would get you Sebastian back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re being ridiculous.” Sherlock stated, standing up and walking after John when his friend got up, standing with his back to the fireplace and pointing up at the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not being ridiculous! In all the years we’ve been friends you’ve never once hosted a Christmas party. It took me two weeks of nagging to get you to come to Molly and Greg’s party! And even then you were the first one to leave!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That party was boring and I had experiments to run! Besides, from what I remember you didn’t exactly need me there anyway. What was her name again? Mia?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mary. And that was just a kiss.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me guess, under the mistletoe.” Sherlock snapped, raising his chin in triumph when John snapped his mouth shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It meant nothing.” John said after a moment, his body language closed off as he crossed his arms in front of him, not meeting Sherlock’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And this doesn’t mean anything too. I just hung it up because Molly asked me to. She’s trying to get Irene and Joan together. She thinks this party will be the perfect place to work her ‘magic’. That’s how she said it, not me.” Sherlock stated, having pulled a face at the word magic. He tried catching John’s gaze but John turned around, staring into the flames of the fireplace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’m such an arse, I didn’t-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sherlock stopped, stomach dropping when he noticed John’s body shaking. The moment he fully realized John was crying, Sherlock stepped forward, turning his friend around and wrapping him in his arms. John shook his head against Sherlock’s chest but Sherlock held him tighter, cradling the back of John’s head as he sobbed. The alarms inside Sherlock's head were blaring, his mind racing for a way to make this all better. In all the years they’d known each other, he’d never once seen John cry like this. It made Sherlock feel powerless so he just stood there, letting John cry for what felt like a lifetime. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, I’m-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, John. Let’s, let’s go sit down?” Sherlock guided John to the sofa, adding gentle pressure to John’s shoulder to sit him down. He quickly went to the kitchen, filling a glass of water. John was wiping away his tears, blowing his nose after that and he looked ashamed when Sherlock handed him the glass of water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” John whispered, his voice fragile and shaky. His hand trembled when he brought the glass to his mouth, drinking half of it in one go. The silence between them was awkward when John placed the glass on the table, looking down at his knees before pulling his head up and meeting Sherlock’s gaze. He seemed so small, so vulnerable and Sherlock just wanted to wrap him in his arms and protect him against the rest of the world. John cleared his throat, giving an awkward smile before his eyes went to the mistletoe on the ceiling again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I. I wanted it to mean something.” John said, his eyes staying on the ceiling for a few seconds longer before his gaze landed on Sherlock. His eyes were rimmed red, hands fidgeting with the hem of his sweater but he kept his eyes on Sherlock’s face. “When you hung it up, part of me thought that maybe- maybe you’d done it for a reason. A reason other than the party.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John, I don’t-” Sherlock started, stopping when John shook his head, placing his hand on Sherlock's knee for a few moments. Sherlock noticed how warm it was, as if John’s body heat was scorching through his trousers and burning his very flesh. He missed it the moment John removed his hand, fidgeting with his sweater again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s stupid. We’ve been friends for a couple of years now and never once have you- I mean, you see everything. Surely you know how I- how I </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>about you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John.” Sherlock’s world had just stopped spinning. He looked at John, his mind working like crazy to make sense of the last few lines John had spoken. He couldn’t speak anymore, couldn’t even breathe as John gave him a sad, resigned smile. John’s eyes drifted to the tree behind them, the light of the fire turning his hair golden. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have known. Compared to someone like Sebastian, I’m not-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t even finish that sentence, John. You are worth 10 times more than Sebastian.” Sherlock cut John off, turning his body towards him, taking John’s face between his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sherlock, please don’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have it all wrong, John. I- I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sherlock sounded desperate, shaking his head furiously as John raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “I didn’t know for sure! I- Sometimes I thought that maybe you- but I never- I didn't want to risk our friendship, John. You are- You are everything to me and I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything?” John asked, a sliver of hope in his tone as he placed a hand on Sherlock’s wrist. Sherlock nodded, unable to speak, his throat tight up with emotions. Was this real? Was this really happening? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been an arse, Sherlock. This whole time. Since you mentioned that you wanted to throw a party and then I saw you with Sebastian and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only saw him that day to get him off my back. To make him understand that it was truly over and he needed to leave me alone. I may have threatened to tell some secrets to some of his recent lovers.” Sherlock grinned when John huffed in amusement. He was still holding John’s face between his hands and he lightly stroked John’s right cheek with his thumb, his heart skipping a beat when John closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Sherlock?” John asked, opening his eyes when Sherlock didn’t answer. Sherlock let go of John’s face but took hold of his hands, holding them firmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can-can I kiss you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a second, then John smiled wide, the smile brightening up the whole living room. Sherlock felt his heart beating too fast in his chest but before he could really panic about the whole situation, John leaned forward and closed the distance. The kiss was soft, sweet, and too short. Sherlock heard John giggle when he reached for John’s sweater to pull him closer, kissing him again until they were both out of breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was-” John started, his cheeks a nice pink. He’d placed his hand on Sherlock’s knee again, the other one coming up to brush away a curl from Sherlock’s forehead. “Are you okay, Love?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you?” Sherlock asked, squinting his eyes as he scanned John’s face. “You always said you weren’t gay and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m bisexual. Never been with a man before but- Yeah-.” John blushed and Sherlock moved, taking John’s hand and kissing the knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can go as slow as you like, John. I don’t except-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” John cut him off, grabbing Sherlock's head and kissing him deeply. Sherlock moaned, his body on fire by the time John pulled back, a hint of a smirk on his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know this is too early to say, and you don’t have to say it back but I- I’m really in love with you, Sherlock. Have been for a long time now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have?” Sherlock’s eyes went wide, his heart expending as John nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seeing you talk to Sebastian again, it- God. It made me want to punch him in the face.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sherlock laughed in surprise and John punched his shoulder, muttering in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that’s a bit not good, right?” Sherlock said, laughing again when John stuck out his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot, Sherlock.” John murmured but there was no heat in the statement. Sherlock held his arms open and John moved, plastering his body against Sherlock’s. It wasn’t exactly comfortable but Sherlock didn’t want to move. He placed a kiss on John’s forehead, hearing John hum in contentment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to cancel the party?” Sherlock asked, interlacing their fingers. John held up his head and they looked at each other for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. It could be fun. I can kiss you under the mistletoe.” John winked and Sherlock leaned forward, kissing John with all the love he had inside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, John.” Sherlock whispered against John’s lips, giving a little bite on the bottom lip before pulling back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take me to bed.” John said, a heat in his eyes that took Sherlock’s breath away and made him forget to think. “I mean, we don’t have to go ‘all the way’.” John made a face, the blush on his cheeks darkening in color as he sat up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just, want to feel you. Kiss you. Be next to you. Is that- okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sherlock shifted on the sofa, placing his feet on the ground before turning to face John and cupping his cheek. He gave John a smile when their eyes met and he heard the soft exhale of breath as he answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Let’s go.” Sherlock got up, still smiling as he took John’s hand and pulled him up, guiding him to his bedroom and turning off the lights in the living room. The Christmas tree still wasn’t finished, a few boxes of ornaments still waiting on the floor but that wasn’t important now. What was important was John by his side, feeling his warmth seep into his bones as they kissed each other lazily in bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The end. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>